


° OverDue °

by Hazel_Villa



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Villa/pseuds/Hazel_Villa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long overdue encounter with Caroline and Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. • Undisclosed Desires •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys. I was just testing this out for now. If you want #4 let me know and I'll get to it a soon as possible c:  
> ~ Thank You ~

~ Caroline POV ~  
I wake up feeling something on my left. I turn around to see a huge box that has a note. " Caroline, love. Get dressed and meet me at my house.." I stand completely still. Then reality hit me... WHAT THE FUCK.!!!! Who the fuck does he think he is.? I was about to throw it away when I noticed there was more writing on the stupid note.." oh and don't think about throwing it away sweetheart. Or I'll throw your phone in the ravine." I look around trying to find my phone and not seeing it. I put the box down and go over to the table next to my bed. " Asshole.!!", I yell. That ass took my phone.! I groan and open the damn box. My eyes widen as I open the box. There was a beautiful dress inside. It was a ruby red that had a corset type of style on the top. I started to think back to when Klaus had given me a dress to the prom. I smiled and then stopped, realizing and making myself remember what he had done to my friends and family. I go take shower and get ready for this bittersweet meeting to come..  
~ Klaus POV ~  
I get off the phone with Caroline. My god her voice is sexy in the morning. I grin and make my way to the diner to fix it up for tonight. I start to imagine Caroline in the dress I had bought her this morning. Red would look good on her..• who am I kidding she's beautiful in anything and everything •. I decide to take a quick nap to relax since my nerves were off the charts thinking of what I had in store for the lovely ms. Forbes... ( Klaus starts to drift off to sleep.. thinking about Caroline....)  
~ Klaus' dream ~  
Caroline walks through the door in the beautiful dress. I try to not drool at the sight of her. She smiles her brilliant smile. Her smile is contagious because I too smile. She realizes what is going on and stops smiling. She face starts to contract as she frowns. " Klaus where the fuck is my phone.?!" I keep smiling and go up and hug her. She's obviously surprised because she doesn't pull away or pulls me in. She was about to argue again when I couldnt control myself and I pressed her body against me. She looked at me curiously and started saying " Klaus.." " Klaus...." KLAUS WAKE THE FUCK UP.!!!


	2. • UpRising •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I guess there's no fighting the sexual tension huh.?

~ Caroline POV ~  
" KLAUS WAKE THE FUCK UP.!!" I scream at his lazy..sexy..ass. He wakes up by grabbing my throat and slamming me to the wall of the living area. His eyes are huge ... and then he notices me and calms down. I look down looking at my dress seeing he had wrinkled it. I wrinkle my nose with disapproval. He follows my eyes and sucks his breath in. I got scared and looked away not knowing what I was doing there..  
~ Klaus POV ~  
I was extremely mad at the fact that someone had woken me up from the best dream I have had in my whole damn existence. So as soon as I awaken I grab this scoundrel from his bare throat and shove him against the wall. I am enraged ... until my eyes begin to stop clouding and I see Caroline. She was completely unfazed as I held her, her toes barely touching to floor. I loosen my grip and keep staring at her. She seems to frown and look down. I couldn't make out what she was referring to so I look down and see that I had almost ruined a 3000 dollar dress. I remove my hand and apologize she had seemed to avoid contact with me. I grab her chin and gently urge her to look at me. She does and she looks at me with an emotion I couldn't understand. It wasn't fear..no. Was it love..let's not get our hopes up Niklaus. I ask her to join me for dinner. And she half heartily agreed.  
~ Caroline POV ~  
If my eyes could talk they would scream at him to fuck me. But thank god they didn't. Klaus had gotten his hand off my throat. For minute he stared at me and his eyes seemed to be reading mine. Oh fuck my eyes couldn't talk... what if he just knew me too well to know know what my eyes were dying to say. He looked away and asked me to join him for dinner. As I walk in the diner I see candle light and little white lights hanging around the room. I hadn't noticed I had open my mouth in awe until I heard Klaus laugh. " I see your enjoying the scenery love..." I blush and nod in reply.  
~ Klaus POV ~  
I didn't think she would like it. but here she was with her mouth wide open... I tried to control my thoughts but it was of no use. All I could think about was her lips.. how good they would taste. And her mouth.. I didn't care finish that thought so I laughed. She snapped out of her train of thoughts. She smiled.. and I was back to my dream again. I bit my lip and turned away not wanting her to see just how aroused I was and how much she wasn't helping. She looked confused and walked up to me. She put her hand on my shoulder, not realizing the rush of electricity running from my body from my shoulder. I turned around and grabbed her by the waist and looked deep into her eyes. Trying to search for her approval of what I was dying to do next..


	3. • Time Is Running Out •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha lets just say its the reason why this fanfiction is rated as explicit....

~ Klaus POV ~  
I start to search for her approval as she seems to close her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them her pupils are very wide. She pushes me to the wall .. well more like throws me with her new and distractingly cute vampire self. She looks at me and says ," look... I'm most likely going to regret this. But for now... ( she bites her lip ) ... just fuck me and forget the damn dinner." I can't help but have my eyes widened in surprise. I was speechless but managed to nod. I mean... Niklaus Mikaelson is NEVER speechless... but as always Caroline loves to surprise me. I needed no further encouragement and picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist and slammed her to the wall across the room. I very easily received a moan from her beautiful mouth.  
~ Caroline POV ~  
I seriously can't take this teasing shit any more.! I mean what does he expect.... oh crap he's grabbing me.... and now he's looking at me. My god I swear its like he brings the fucking beast out of me.. literally.! NOPE NOPE NOPE ..fuck it. I threw him against the wall and told him the truth..: I am most likely to regret this.. I'll regret it because its the right thing to do. But inside I'll be satisfied to the fucking core. But I want him with me... in me...so when I finish he looks at me and his eyes change to almost fully black with lust. And he slams against the wall and my damn. I swear to god.! Fuck I really can't wait. But I freaking moan. Ugh. I would. But it seemed to turn him on immensely. Which was good. Because I noticed that with Klaus he likes to tease and he likes it rough... the only thing better than that is the thought of the real sex. Oh god Caroline stop thinking.!!  
~ Klaus POV ~  
FOR FUCKS SAKE.! We just barely touched and her moan is already got me fucking hard. I grab her face and kiss her ever so gently so she will eventually beg for me later. I trace my tongue on her bottom lip. And suck on her lip.She digs her nails in my back and kisses me harder. Her dress is all over the place so I whisper in her to take it off which to she replies " This is a really pretty dress so you sure as hell aint gonna rip it off me.. but between us if it was any other dress I would have asked you to rip it off with out a thought..." she bites my ear and with out a moments notice she's gone. I groan and listen for her throughout this now awfully huge house... I start to hear a faint voice talking..  
~ Caroline POV ~  
I get so fed up with the tease that i grab his damn sexy head and push him closer to me. And I start to think that I can't possibly get any more turned on but NOPE he whispers in my ear to take the dress off. I hadn't even noticed it till then... but then again he tends to have that effect on me. I tell him that if it was any other dress that I would have told him to rip it off me... With his teeth. Well I didn't say the last part. Either way I didn't have explanations in my agenda at that moment. Though I did have a little teasing of my own in mind. I race up the stairs and go up to his room. I sort of figured he would hear for me so I started to speak as if he wasn't " this dress is a pain in the ass right now.. I most likely would have had my arms and hands all over Klaus' body and I would have kissed him harder and I would have liked him to push more into me so I could feel his body.. buy most importantly I wish I could have felt his har..." I wasn't able to finish my thought because Klaus had me on the bed with him on top of me smirking. I had the dress hanging and my shoes were in the corner of the room. He started to kiss my neck but still manage to keep my arms pinned above my head with his hands.


	4. °I Mean Shit It Was Bound To Happen°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom bitches.

Klaus POV~  
The way she talks can make me cum right then in there. But having her body under mine is excruciatingly painful to bear because I want to touch every single part of her body but I don't know where to start. I start to kiss her neck and make my way down. I can't help but admire the lace she has on. She has a black bra and matching panties. She immediately starts to squirm when I kiss the top of her breasts. She tries very hard to control the moan she's dying to let out. In a split second I have her bra in shreds and start to kiss her breast every here I can making sure not to hit her bud. 

Caroline POV~  
FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME. I mean c'mon Klaus.!!! You really need to stick that tantalizing dick inside me for fucks sake.! I start to squirm when he kisses my tits. Why the fuck are they so sensitive .?! Wow. That didn't take long for him to rip my bra to nothing. He starts to kiss my tits but he somehow manages to avoid my fucking nipple. C'mon Klaus just a little touch. I try to move around so he touches my nipple .

Klaus POV~  
I grab hold of her breasts and surprise her by taking her bud in my mouth. I'm the oldest fucking vampire I think that by now I should know how to please a women. So I suck and lick her beautiful bud. And then I rip her lace panties off with my teeth and scoot her closer to me. She rips my pants off and shirt that was torn by her when I kissed her in the diner. She seemed to really want me to fuck her.. but not just fuck her..to fuck her GOOD. So without making her wait much longer my own pleasure rising up to the peak i position myself to her glorious hole and slip-in when all of a sudden... 


End file.
